


Bound

by CarrotRebel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotRebel/pseuds/CarrotRebel
Summary: Ship: Castiel x ReaderGenre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff, AngstPrompt: ''She’s being economical with the truth.''
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Bound

You sat there, shackled and abused.

''Would it not have been far easier for you to simply inform me of what you know?'' Uriel spoke, clamping his hand around your throat.

You wiggled and shifted as much as your restraints let you, eventually mustering up the courage to look him in the eye.

''Go. Fuck. Yourself.'' was all you could choke out.

Infuriated with you, he released his grip only to grab one of the many knives on the silver tray placed on a table to the left of you and plunge it deep into your thigh, ''Treat me with some respect!'' he roared tossing the tray across the room when he realised his knife work was drawing no more than a dry chuckle out of you.

Whether it was your broken collar bone or your dislocated limb, he had already put you through hell and back, there was no possible way you were going to give him the satisfaction of a cry for mercy over a little twisty turny of a steel knife in your thigh.

The room fell silent as he walked to where the scattered knives now lay, perhaps picking out which tool he will use to dissect your liver with.

Fun..

You took this time to examine the room, well.. between your blurred vision, frantically trying to infer where you had been brought to.

'Fuck, Y/N.. think like Sherlock, think like Sherlock' your mind scrambled, clinging to every bit of information you could pick up.

Traces of water were left by what could be footprints beside the steel door in front of you and no windows.

Judging by the temperature and lack of windows you decided you were in some sort of basement or warehouse nonetheless there was an entrance nearby since the rain on the sole of his shoes could be walked into the room.

Mid-deduction, the sound of light footsteps caught your attention, you stilled your breathing desperately trying to listen.

Your eyes lit up as you shrieked, you didn't care who it was or how 'damsel in distress' you seemed.. you just wanted to be saved.

Uriel turned clutching a knife as a bright light from under the door flooded into the room.

The once sturdy door flew off its hinges and slammed into the wall opposite it causing Uriel to lung at you and grip you tightly.

You raised your head from your braced position to see none other than Castiel.

Angel blade in hand he surged toward Uriel successfully knocking your hand out of his punishing grasp.

Castiel quickly pinned him against the wall holding the blade to his throat, ''Uriel'' he growled not missing the questioning tone with narrow eyes.

''Brother, she has information on Lucifer's whereabouts'' he pushed, attempting to overthrow Castiel determined however Castiel was not letting him go.. not this time.

''No, no she does not.'' Castiel glanced at you as you waved your bound hand trying to gain his attention.

You spluttered, blood seeping out the corners of your mouth from previous blows and quite possibly organ rupture.. ''Uriel. Working. With. Lucifer.''.

Castiel's eyes turned dark as he re-applied the pressure of the blade, ''Dear brother, you know me. She is being economical with the truth.''.

Castiel had heard enough, this being was no longer has brother. 

He removed the blade, Uriel sighing in relief before he drove it into his stomach.

Releasing his lifeless body, Castiel raced over to you unfastening the chains that imprisoned you.

He froze, his eyes raking over your bruised and bloodied body before falling to his knees beside you, ''Y/N, I am sorry. I have let you down.''

You shook your head, ''Castiel you could never, I'm safe now aren't I?''

He shook his head, wrapping arms gently around you.

**Author's Note:**

> For any questions or requests,  
> please comment below or message me through discord,  
> I'd also like to apologise for how awful this was, rip
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, little fruit shoots!


End file.
